


Night Gale

by Keamperia_Anderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keamperia_Anderson/pseuds/Keamperia_Anderson
Summary: Every night after school , Ludwig and Feliciano would walk on the same road .
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Night Gale

One minute to go. Fifty-nine seconds to go, and we're walking to the school gate.

This is the fourteenth day that Feliciano and I have been out of school together. As at the beginning, I came to the end of the corridor to put my books in my locker after the evening study session, just when I would bump into Feliciano coming out of his study room and greeting me, "Ludwig, walk me upstairs to put my stuff away!" It was the only time we were able to spend alone together.

Since we had moved up a grade, we had been split up into different classes, and our lockers had been changed - mine was on the first floor, the same floor as the evening study room, while Feliciano's had changed straight to the sixth floor. I don't know what the people in charge were thinking when they assigned the lockers.

So we took the lift to the sixth floor and I watched him rummage through the lockers, dealing with what to put in and what to take out of his bag, and even asking my advice at the end. We were alone in the lift between the sixth and ground floors, and Feliciano seemed to enjoy wiggling around and watching the numbers on the display change slowly.

It was a long walk from the school building to the entrance of the school. It's not really that far in a straight line, it's just a detour. I've heard that there's a new road being built in the school recently, and when it's finished then it will connect the entrance of this school building directly to the entrance of the school.

In half a minute we will be at the entrance to the school and then we will go our separate ways. Our homes were on opposite sides of the road.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and said, "Ludwig, I think ...... my shoelace is open!"

Oh boy. This is the most annoying thing about him: he can't tie his own shoes, and for the past two years I've been the one to do it for him.

I knelt down to check his laces. The left one was still intact, but the right one had come apart into two disjointed threads. I had to retie the two threads into a nice bow.

When I got home my brother asked me, "west, you seem to be home later than usual today?"

"There was a little delay on the way." I replied. "A little delay " meant that Feliciano's shoelaces were open and that he seemed to be spending more time than usual at his locker.

I don't know if it was just me, but I always came home later after that. On that road full of twists and turns, Feliciano was forever capable of pulling some sort of surprise situation for me to wrap up.

Until one day, the road from the school building straight to the entrance was completed, supposedly reducing the journey from two minutes to twenty seconds or so.

As we walked out of the lift, Feliciano said, "Ludwig, can we continue on the same path from now on? It's a bit further, but it's a really great walking experience!"

I readily agreed to this proposal, which was more than agreeable to me. The new road at the school seemed like an ornament to us. 


End file.
